Réaliser
by Kuumquat
Summary: OS JP/LE Eric a rompu avec Lily. Elle court, elle pleure, elle a mal. Mais s'endormir dans les bras de Potter résoudra t-il le problème ... ?


Coucou ! J'inaugure mon inscription avec un petit OS de rien du tout, mais rempli de guimauve. Amateurs, régalez vous 3

Disclaimer : Les personnages de James Potter, Lily Evans et Eric Chang ainsi que le monde merveilleux de notre sorcier-d'amuuuur ne m'appartiennent pas... à mon grand regret x)

* * *

- Eric, tu n'est pas sérieux ?

- Si, Lily. C'est fini entre nous. Je suis désolé, mais il y a quelqu'un d'autre.

Cette révélation m'anéantit. Il ne m'aime plus ? Il veut rompre ? Mon cœur se fendille. Nous étions à trois mois de relation prospère et heureuse. Je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends pas.

- Qui ?

- Une serdaigle. Tu verras bien. Je ne veux pas que tu t'acharnes sur elle, je te connais.

Il emploit une voix dure et froide que je ne lui connaissais pas. Oui, je suis rancunière, oui je suis jalouse. Mais mener la vie dure à la fille pour qui mon petit ami m'a quitté serait irré... une bonne idée. Après un dernier regard, il me laisse en plan, dans un couloir du troisième étage. Je me laisse glisser au sol, des sanglots dans la gorge. Eric Chang, un merveilleux petit ami, mon merveilleux petit ami ! Ne pouvait pas me quitter. C'était impensable, irréel.

Les larmes coulent désormais à flots réguliers. Mes joues sont trempées et tout mon maquillage coule. Pantelante, je me lève tant bien que mal pour me diriger vers mon dortoir. En chemin, je ne croise personne, ce qui m'évite une honte cuisante qui viendrait renforcer mon chagrin. Arrivée devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, je prononce le mot de passe, noyée par mes sanglots, et le portrait pivote.

J'ai l'intention de courir me réfugier dans mon dortoir pour raconter mon malheur à Alice et June, mais il a beau être minuit passé, la salle commune n'est pas vide. Assis face à la cheminée, James Potter me fixe, stupéfait.

Non, pas lui, tout mais pas lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit dans cet état de faiblesse. Il m'évite depuis que je sors avec Eric, ne m'adresse plus la parole, pas même la moindre politesse. Il ne me demande même plus de sortir avec lui.

Je reste debout, attendant une réaction, une parole, un geste, n'importe quoi. Potter reste à me fixer, passant de la surprise à la douceur. Ses traits fins, ses yeux envoûtants, sa bouche désirable ne m'échappent pas. Il se lève avec prudence, s'approche de moi. Il est si grand que je dois lever la tête pour le regarder, tendre le cou pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Lily...

Sa voix est si douce, ses yeux si brillants, qu'oubliant tout mes principes, je me réfugies dans ses bras. Il m'accueille bras ouverts et serre sur moi une étreinte chaude et rassurante. Ma tête se loge sous son épaule, et mes larmes redoublent. Je me sens pitoyable, à pleurer sur lui, à chercher du réconfort avec le premier venu. Mais sa gentillesse me rassure, me réconforte. Il ne dit rien, me balance doucement en frottant mon dos avec douceur. Peu à peu, mes sanglots s'atténuent. Mais une drôle de sensation de somnolence se saisit de moi, et mon étreinte se déserre. Il comprend, et me porte jusqu'au canapé. Là, il m'assoit tout contre lui, et passe un bras autour de mes épaules. Je sombre immédiatement.

Elle est là, tout contre moi. Je n'ose presque pas respirer. Je ne me lasse pas de la fixer, endormie, s'accrochant à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Son visage ressemble à celui d'un ange. Elle a la peau douce, presque crémeuse, ses yeux d'un vert si pur sont clos. Elle a des traces rouges où ses larmes ont coulées. Ses lèvres charnues sont tremblantes de tristesse malgré le sommeil. Ses cheveux lâchés négligemment, encadrent son visage. Je joue avec une de ses mèches. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher. Elle dort depuis quelques heures maintenant. Je suis fatigué moi aussi, mais la voir ici me remplit de joie. Je ne sais ce qu'il va advenir à son réveil. Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Si seulement elle savait à quel point je l'aime, tout serait plus facile.

J'émerge doucement de la somnolence. Immédiatement, un parfum vient m'envoûter. Je respire à pleins poumons ce parfum, que je sens à chaque cours de potion. L'Amortentia a pour moi un parfum de pêche, de parchemin neuf, de patacitrouille et de ceci. Il m'en faut plus, encore et encore. Encore endormie et pas très consciente de ce que je fais, je fourre mon nez dans la chose. L'odeur prend possession de moi, m'envoûte. Tous mes sens se concentrent et ce parfum m'envahit tout entière.

C'est la caresse d'une main sur ma joue qui me fait ouvrir les yeux. Stupéfaite, je me retrouve à quelques centimètres des yeux brillants de James Potter. Ils me regardent avec surprise et avec ce que je crois deviner de la tendresse. Il sourit de mon regard perdu.

- Tu as le nez fourré dans mon cou. Je ne savais pas que je sentais le Chocogrenouille.

Aucune remarque charmeuse. Son comportement m'échappe. Il ne se comporte jamais comme ça avec moi. Mais soudain, les souvenirs de cette nuit me reviennent en mémoire. Les larmes affluent de nouveau dans mes yeux. Il perd immédiatement son sourire.

- Non, ne pleures pas, je t'en prie. Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse. Expliques moi ce qu'il se passe.

Cet air gentil et ce délicieux parfum qui m'entoure me donne du courage et je marmonne quelques mots :

- Eric... Rompu... Autre fille

Il me sert plus fort, et je blottit dans son cou. Je pleures encore un peu, son parfum réconfortant m'enveloppant comme une étoffe. Je le relâche et tombe mollement sur le canapé, me roulant en boule. Je ne réfléchis plus très bien, mon esprit désabusé ne s'inquiète plus de rien. Ma conscience reste aux abonnés absents et sans la moindre hésitation, je cale ma tête sur ses genoux.

Il a un mouvement de recul, mais se reprend bien vite et met sa main sur mes cheveux. Je me sens tellement bien, lasse de tous ces malheurs qui entravent ma vie, que je ne réfléchis plus, laissant mes envies mes guider. Je reste ainsi plusieurs minutes, sentant avec délice sa main caresser mes cheveux.

Les forces me reviennent petit à petit. Je me sens tellement en sécurité ainsi, protégée, abrité du monde qui m'entoure que je décide de ne jamais me séparer de James Potter.

Heureuse de cette décision, je me relève et m'assoit sur ses genoux. Il me regarde maintenant avec une tendresse infini et je lui coule un sourire.

- Merci.

Il sourit à son tour, caressant ma joue avec douceur.

- De quoi ?

Je m'approche de ses lèvres, de plus en plus, sentant bientôt son souffle contre mon visage. Je l'observe au plus près, passant mes mains derrière son cou, dans ses cheveux, l'attirant plus encore. Je le fixe avec intensité. Il m'enlace de ses mains dans mon dos, m'approche encore et encore. J'effleure ses lèvres des miennes à plusieurs reprises, puis souffle avec amour :

- De m'avoir fait réaliser...

Je laisse ma phrase en suspens, caressant de mes lèvres les siennes.

- De m'avoir fait réaliser que ...

J'embrasse son nez, ses joues, coule dans son cou. Je m'approche de son oreille et susurre :

- De m'avoir fait réaliser que je t'aimais.

* * *

Et voilà vous êtes arrivés au bout. C'est court, mais bon. Revieeeew please, c'est ma première publication, ayez pitié 8)


End file.
